


Farewell

by gardenoftacos



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, and just, that episode was awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenoftacos/pseuds/gardenoftacos
Summary: He is no longer in her sights, but she feels his presence still.





	Farewell

Graham watches the lady in red leave, his heart beating just a tiny bit faster with every step she takes away from him. In the cobwebs of his mind something stirs, and though he tries to reach for it, the thought is an elusive one. There is something familiar about her.. Try as he might, he can't figure it out. Maybe he’d run into her before and simply didn't notice her?

He shakes his head slightly. No, that couldn't be it. A lady like her? He'd have remembered. Even now, she’s striking. He wasn't kidding earlier, a girl like her is hard to forget.

He smiles as he watches her tuck the card into her pocket. Things have been difficult lately, but he has a feeling that things will be looking up by the end of this week. 

He whistles on his way home, a tune he doesn't remember hearing before but one he can't seem to get out of his mind. 

 

\--

 

Carmen's heart beats fast with guilt and fear of Player discovering that she isn't being really honest with him.

She wasn't lying completely when she said she had thought of Gray as an older brother, but she did omit the fact that she hadn't seen him as such towards the end. Her feelings had evolved, in that weird way that they do, and though she hadn't had much experience with the outside world while she was on that island, she knew enough to identify it as a crush. 

Perhaps that's why she had felt so betrayed then in Morocco. Finding out that someone you cared so much about could do something so horrific... It had broken her heart even more than failing had. There had been a moment before it had all gone to shit, before lines were crossed and backs had been turned, when she had thought that they could be... more. She had imagined them going on capers together, fun adventures filled with them showing off their skills to one another in a game of who could pull it off best, exciting explorations of new countries and places and things (with a little bit of pickpocketing here and there). 

It was a dream that she had long put to rest during her one year alone when she had pretended to throw herself into schoolwork as she secretly plotted her escape. But seeing him again, now, with him having no recollection of who she is... Maybe she had felt a little bit of hope that maybe that daydream could still somehow come true. 

She reminds herself to focus on the goal, her endgame. She can't afford any distractions, especially if Player was right and this is all an elaborate trap by VILE to get rid of her once and for all. 

He sees her then, a split second before she makes her escape. He looks at her with recognition, a smile growing on his face, and that familiar spark in his eyes so clear even from across the road. 

It takes everything in her not to stay and cross the street.

Every step she takes away from him is hard but she meant what she said to Player. This is more to keep him safe than herself, especially if he really did have his memory erased. This is his chance at a second life and even if cutting ties with him is hard, this will be better for them both in the long run. She knows he won't be completely different, once a thief always a thief, but.. Maybe he won't be, well, evil. 

He is no longer in her sights, but she feels his presence still.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is rusty but i'm getting there. Be gentle.
> 
> I really do like Red Crackle and hope to see more of this dynamic in the next season.


End file.
